Opposites Attract
by alyloves2read
Summary: This is my first story, so it's not the best, but its about how Zuko, Aang, Katara and even Toph find themselves falling in love with some strange people. Some Zutara and more pairings.
1. How the Circle Started

Opposites Attract- Chapter 1- How the Circle Started

Aang: I watched as Katara gently pulled the water back, forth, back, and forth until I started dozing off with the relaxation of watching the water. I was snapped back into reality when Katara said "Hey baby!" Now, her voice is as sweet as an angel's and at first I had thought that time on top of the submarine would be the only time I would ever kiss her in my life and then she was calling me baby! Wow, this is the life! "Hey honey, whatcha doing?" I asked her. "Oh, nothing much, just practicing some water bending, how about you?" she replied with a gentle touch in her voice. "Oh, I was just strolling around, getting some fresh air." "Well, are we still on for tonight?" "Heck, yeah! I would never miss a chance at a triple date with you, baby" "Aw, come here you big marshmallow!" We ran towards each other and embraced in love. I leaned in and kissed her with all my might. "Hey, come on now, you want to save some for tonight, don't you?" "Yeah, you're right; well I'll catch ya later!" "See you, baby!" she replied as I walked away to go practice some fire bending with Zuko.


	2. Mai and Zuko's End

Zuko: I had just finished practicing firebending with Aang and was on my way to my used to be-then ex-and is now my- girlfriend, Mai (complicated to explain-lets just say we've been through a lot)'s house. I strolled over there confidently with my chin high and walking my Fire Lord stride. I knocked on the door and the housekeeper appeared. "Hello Fire Lord Zuko!" she said with a bow. "May I see Mai please?" I asked politely (I am the Fire Lord now; I can't be rude like I was before). "I am very sorry Prince Zuko, Mai stepped out moments ago but she told me that if you stopped by to see her that to tell you 'just look in your room'. Whatever that means. Oh, I'm sorry, I have to go, it's tea time! It was and always is a pleasure to have you here, Fire Lord Zuko!" she bowed respectfully as did I and I left. I walked back to the palace and went to my royal Fire Lord room. I found a note on my bed with red ribbon wrapped around it. I opened the note and read aloud. It said: Dear Zuko. I know I told you I would only hurt you if you dumped me again, but I've decided I've dealt with too much drama with you. I'm very sorry, I love you, and I know you love me too, but I feel this is what's best for us. Sincerely, Mai. I couldn't believe my eyes. Mai dumped me! This is insane! I'm Fire Lord for 3 days, finally get my girlfriend back and she dumped me! I thought. I can't believe this. I'm going to go talk to Katara.


	3. What Happened after he Read

Katara: Since Aang had come over to talk to me, I had talked to Suki all about the double date and what the plans were. After a lot of planning, Suki had gone to eat lunch with Sokka and Toph. I had continued to push and pull the water for about ten relaxing minutes when Zuko came with an upset look on his face. "What's the matter, Zuko?" I asked in confusion. "Mai and I will not be attending the triple date tonight" he replied solemnly. "Why not?" "Well, she kinda… she sorta… she…she dumped me" and he broke into tears right in front of me. He seated himself on the rock beside me and I rubbed his back in comfort. "Its okay, Zuko, you'll find someone else. Don't ever lose hope. I know that someday, soon I'm sure; you will find yourself falling in love with someone else. You never know, maybe it might be someone close to you." What was I saying! I thought. I mean, yeah I get why I said the whole "never lose hope" thing but why on earth did I say that it might be someone close to him? Weird. I thought. After I finished soothing Zuko I went to the dining hall to tell Aang, Sokka and Suki that the Fire Lord and his now ex-girlfriend wouldn't be going on the date. "Why?" they all asked. "Well, he just isn't into her anymore. So I guess it's just going to be you, Sokka, Aang and me" I replied. I didn't want to tell them that she was the one who dumped him because I knew that he trusted me. "Oh, thank goodness!" Toph exclaimed. "Why and how are them breaking up good?" I asked her. "Well, I'm not happy about them breaking up, but at least I don't have to stay here alone." "I'll be here, Toph" Iroh said puzzled. "Yeah, because a Saturday night with an old tea loving man is a real party!" We all laughed- including Iroh and we continued eating lunch peacefully.


	4. Man to Man

Okay, so I know that my story hasn't started very good, but it's my first story, so please give me a break. Anyways, I'm really happy with this chapter, and I hope you all like it! Please review!

Sokka: After lunch and hearing the news about Zuko and Mai's breakup, I went to go find him to talk man to man.

"Hey Zuko! I heard the news. So, you're moving on from Mai?"

"Um… yeah, I guess you can put it that way"

"What do you mean, Zuko?"

"Well, what did Katara tell you?"

"That you broke up with her because you weren't interested in her anymore."

"Oh…"  
"She dumped you, didn't she?"

"Like a sack of garbage"

"Don't feel bad, Zuko. You'll find someone else. I promise."

"Yeah, as if you've ever had girl problems. You and Suki are practically impossible to separate!"

"Well, the girlfriend I had before Suki turned into the moon."

"Oh… that's rough"

"Tell me about it. But, if she had never turned into the moon, I would have never met Suki"

We had talked on for about an hour about our past girlfriend woes, but in the end, we had ended up laughing at each other's stories.

"So Yue's arranged fiancé was going to disguise himself as Fire Nation in that?"

"Yup! Ridiculous, right?"

"Tell me about it."

So eventually he was back to his usual not completely sad but not completely perky self. When we left his room and Katara spotted us laughing together she smiled and winked at me. I winked back.


End file.
